warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Blanks/Charart Tutorials
Tabbies || LolliChaan (If you still have literally no idea how to draw tabbies, I've created a little video here if it helps at all) (There are many types of tabby cats in the world! You do not have to follow the stripe patterns or this tutorial purely to create a tabby cat. If you want to vary your drawings so they don't all look the same, I'd suggest using some references of tabby cats from Google Images!) Downloading the Blanks This is quite an easy step, but I might explain it badly. Go onto the "Character Blanks" page on this Wikia, and click the blank you want to use. After you have a tab that looks like this: Up, you'll have to click the title of that picture, which is the underlined BLUE text, and wait for the tab to load. Once your page looks like this: You have to left-click the large image of the cat blank. You'll be sent to a page that looks like this: Then, right-click the image and click "Save image as..." (this downloading method can vary depending on what electronic software you are using!!). I'd suggest keeping the title the same, maybe deleting the fur-length (E.g., "name.leader.short", "name.kit.long") in the title. Choose where you want the image to be saved to, then click "Save". Getting the Blank into your Painting Program! Next, open up (this is the suggested program, but you don't have to use it specifically. Just keep in mind, you CANNOT use Microsoft Paint!! These blanks do NOT '''work on that painting program!) MediBang Paint Pro. ''(Make sure you only use the provided link to download MediBang Paint Pro! It is incredibly dangerous and risky if you download the program anywhere else, as it may contain a virus that will probably destroy your computer.)'' When on MBPP, don't worry, you don't have to create an account, but it's suggested, click "File". Top left corner!! When you have that tab open, click "Open..."! Go to the folder/place where you saved your blank to, and either double-click that, for an instant open, or click it once and then click "Open". Getting everything Ready Then, when your blank has loaded onto the program, you have to click the "MagicWand Tool". Here, it's encircled in blue: Once you have clicked that tool, click on the empty space around the cat. '''Don't click inside the cat!! - Done? Above the MagicWand Tool, there is a wonky circle. That's the Lasso Tool. Click that, and then hold down "SHIFT" on your keyboard. I would suggest zooming in to do this, but it doesn't matter. Done? Okay, keep holding down SHIFT, circle around the whiskers, as they have been selected, and then let go. Make sure you didn't make any of the blue inside of the cat go white!! - Now, at the top of your screen, see "Select"? Click that!! Okay, after you've clicked it, click "inverse". At this, the blue in the cat should turn to white/transparent, and the white/transparent background should turn to blue. Yes? Now, click onto the paper-looking icon in the bottom right corner! (Encircled with blue) That creates a new layer. Drag that new layer underneath "Layer 1"!! Creating the Tabby! Okay. Now you are ready to start colouring the cat! In the colour-choosing area, middle-top left of your screen, kind of obvious, choose the colour of cat you want to create! I chose brown :D Okay. Now, select the tool, in the "Brush" box underneath "Colour", "Brush Preview" and "Brush Control", "PEN". Make its size quite big, (MAKE SURE YOU ARE ON "LAYER 2") and then just colour in the cat. If you saw in the picture before the previous, at the bottom left corner, I added a small message. Go back and check if you didn't see it!! Anyway, select the tool "Watercolour (Wet)" and create a new layer. Select either a darker or lighter, depending on what colour the cat's stripes are, and start drawing their stripes :D For a "beginnger", I'd say use a few references of real-life cats and start out with simple, straight lines as stripes, but it is purely your choice. I'm making it so this cat has swirly stripes, though :D If your cat has lighter/darker markings, add them! Mine has a gingery muzzle, chest, paws, under-tail and underbelly. (Add a new layer! Layer 4 :D -- Drag it underneath the stripes layer, or over, depending on how the markings work!!) Okay, finished? Now, add the nose (and ear-inside) colours and the eye colour! (Remember, new layer! Put this one above everything else, but NOT the lineart!) I generally don't shade my finished blanks, but you can if you wanted to! No one's stopping you :D (If Marshy or myself have the time, she/I might add a part for the shading, but not right now ^^;) To export your image, click onto "File" again and then click "Export..."! For the leader blank, the canvas size is 1000 x 800, so if you are creating a leader, make the size that! I'd also suggest changing the option (top, right) from simply "PNG" to "Transparent PNG", so the background isn't simply white! I forgot to do that with my one, so that is why the background is plain white :) Finished <3 Solids || Marshywillow Painting COMING SOON Shading Also coming soon.. Tips Coming SoooOon Tortoiseshells || LolliChaan Creating the Tortie its like 11pm rn so im not going to be able to do this instantly White-Spotting coming soonnnnn Torbies again, coming soon Dilute Tortoiseshells and Chocolate Tortoiseshells coming soon c': Shading and Lighting hnnnn coming soon Tabbies || Marshywillow Tutorial Video (with Marsh's sick voice) Category:Tutorial